familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Levi Baldwin (c1743-1831)
__TOC__ Full name Levi Baldwin (c1743-1831) Vital statistics * Sex: Male * Born: probably at Morris County, NJ * Died: at Bridport, Addison County, Vermont at age 88 * Internment: at Pinehill Cemetery, Bridport, VT Pedigree Levi was the son of Zachariah Baldwin III (1709-1755) and Rebecca Crane (1707-1791). Spouse(s) *Rachel ?(c1749-1810) *Mary ? (?-?) Children *Elizabeth Baldwin (1769-1841) *William Baldwin (1770-1860) *Mary Baldwin (1772-1868) aka Polly *Catherine Baldwin (1774-1868) *Levi Baldwin Jr(Aft1774-Aft1832) *Daniel Baldwin (1778-1862) *Eunice Baldwin (c1781-Aft1850) *Rachel Baldwin II(1782-1848) Notes *Levi Baldwin was on the Poll List May 1776 for delegates from Morris County to NJ's First Constitutional Convention. His residence was Hanover.Stryker-Rodda "Some Early Records of Morris County, New Jersey 1740-1799" *Levi Baldwin is listed on Morris County's Freeholders list (in Hanover). Other Baldwin's listed are Job, Job Jr, Jonas, Martin, and Silas all from Hanover. *Levi Baldwin applied for a Tavern License 1779 (pg 14) *Levi Baldwin appeared on the early New Jersey Tax Lists for Morris County, Hanover Township for 1780 and each year from 1783 through 1796. (Apparently, there were no lists for 1781 and 1782).Ancestry.com Historical Records > Census > New Jersey Census, 1772-1890 *1 Apr 1797 Levi and Rachel (both are signers) sell 13 acres of land to John Vandine. Part of the land formerly belonged to "Zachariah Baldwin deceased Farther(sic) of said Levi Baldwin". Land is adjacent to that of Job Baldwin (and others).Book E, P 152, Morris Cty Deeds, NJ. *26 June 1797 "Levi Baldwin of Hanover in the County of Morris and State of New Jersey" purchased 100 acres in Bridport, VT for two hundred dollars and 30 parts, "Lot 70 in the first division of proprietors lots drawn on Original Rights of Nathaniel Harrington". Purchase made from Daniel and Betsey Newton of Shoreham, Addison, VT.Bridport, VT Deeds, Vol 2, Pg281 *April 16, 1800 Levi Baldwin sells 31 3/4 acres of Lot 70 to his son, William Baldwin for thirty dollars and seventy five cents. This is the western third of lot 70. Levi Baldwin, Junr is a witness to this transaction.Bridport, VT Deeds, Vol 7, Pg136 *June 29, 1807 Levi Baldwin purchased lot #74 (100 acres) for 300 dollarsBridport, VT Deeds, Vol 3, Pg272 *March 16, 1814 Levi sells 2 acres of lot 74 and the "new" part of the house (built by Levi Baldwin, Junior) to Hooker Bartlet for thirty dollars. From this transaction, it can be seen that it is a double house with Levi living in one half.Bridport, VT Deeds, Vol 5, Pg340 *March 26, 1821 Levi Baldwin and Hooker Bartlett sell their entire ownership of lot 74 and lot 70 to John Wilmarth of Bridport for $2000.Bridport, VT Deeds, Vol 7, Pg25 (At this time, Levi, Jr owns 50 acres in the middle of lot 70 and William Baldwin owns 33 acres on the west side.) However, part of the deal is that John Wilmarth must care for Levi and his (second) wife, Mary, for their natural lives supplying sufficient food, raiment, the full right of the east part of the house, a horse (kept shod), etc.Bridport, VT Deeds, Vol 7, Pgs42-43 It appears that this is an attempt for Levi to trade his assets for security in his old age. However, this deal apparently fell through as can be seen by the item below. *Mar 10, 1825. Levi enters into a deal with Caleb Smith (Levi's son-in-law) whereby Caleb gets Levi's property but in turn must provide maintenance to Levi and Mary for their lifetime.Bridport, VT Deeds, Vol 7, Pgs410-411 In additon, the following payments are to be made: ** To Levi, $350 before Oct 1, 1835. ** To Polly Case, $100 before Oct 1, 1834. ** To Eunice Baldwin, $100 before Oct 1, 1834. ** To Rachel Lowe, $100 before Oct 1, 1834. ** To Daniel Baldwin, $100 before Oct 1, 1834. :Perrin Smith (one of Caleb's sons) is witness to this transaction. *1830 Census Perrin Smith's household has a male 80-90 and a female 70-80. These are likely Levi and Mary. *July 20, 1831 Levi Baldwin dies at age 88. Conflicting Information In her book, Emma G. BaldwinEmma G. Baldwin, "A Baldwin Genealogy 1503 - 1986", pgs 23-27 lists a different set of children for Levi and Rachel: *Jesse *Jonathan, b 1768 *John, b 7 Jan 1769 *Elizabeth, b 27 Jul 1771 *Aaron, *Rachel, b 26 20 Feb 1776 *Moses This information comes from Richmond County (North Carolina) Court records in 1784 showing that a Rachel Baldwin placed and bound five of her children to be apprentices unto Charles Robinson. This Rachel Baldwin was still there for the 1790 Census as a neighbor of Charles Robinson. To explain how this could have come about, Emma Baldwin surmised that Levi had left home to preach to the Indians as his Father, Zachariah, was supposed to have done. When Levi didn't return in a reasonable time, Rachel assumed the worse and moved to North Carolina possibly because there was a family connection to Charles Robinson. Emma Baldwin wasn't aware that Levi and Rachel had moved to Bridport, Vermont after 1797 and assumed both died sometime after that date in New Jersey. While the evidence is good that there was a Rachel Baldwin with those children, it now seems unlikely that it was the Rachel Baldwin married to Levi. Note for statement above - Emma Baldwin's analysis probably wrong, but NC Traditional Baldwin Family legacy and carry through the generations from Baldwin Family members is that Rachel did return north with Levi. Story is that she had thought he dead, but turned out not. The children in NC decided to stay in the south, therefore it is not unlikely at all that this is the same Rachel Baldwin with the same Levi Baldwin, relating to the above children and to Morristown NJ Baldwins. Also, biblical names seemed to be very common in the Baldwin Familiy and surely others during this time. Absolutely there were more than one Levi Baldwin and Rachel in the colonies at this time, due to the family coming over to North America in the 1630's. It's a very large, very old family, and most of Baldwin population in colonies was in the north during this time period. Gallery Image:LeviPinehill.JPG|Levi Baldwin's grave at Pinehill Cemetery. "In Memory of Levi Baldwin who died July 20, 1831 aged 88 years". Contributors *David * Randy Sources External links * Category:Non-SMW people articles